


What's New Pussycat?

by CursedCursingViking



Category: John Mulaney - Fandom, Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Jones (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking
Summary: For my beloved Caffiend, who loves John Mulaney and Tom Hiddleston. I imagined the guy mentioned as Tom or Loki, but honestly, you can insert anyone with he/him pronouns. Reader is neutral.Based on the prompt "What's new pussycat."A little teaser: "What’s new pussycat? You’re at the tip of his tongue, he’s making you squirm."
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	What's New Pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/gifts).

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnkrL42R7gk - Here is the link to John Mulaney's sketch, if you don't know it :)

What’s new pussycat? You’re at the tip of his tongue, he’s making you squirm. 

What’s new pussycat? His hands are roaming over your skin, spreading warmth and lighting bolts. 

What’s new pussycat? His fingers pinch and his nails scratch with painful pleasure and pleasurable pain. 

What’s new pussycat? His lips suck and nibble, his teeth nip and bite.

What’s new pussycat? Your hands are tangled in his hair, are you scared he will run away from you? 

What’s new pussycat? The way you clench around his form would drive any person mad. 

What’s new pussycat? He is leaving hickeys and bruises where other’s can’t see, just to remind you of his desires. 

It’s not unusual, to find you like so, lost in each other’s bodies. 

What’s new pussycat? You’re blinded by his ecstasy as you fall into orgasmic bliss.

What’s new pussycat? His smile is wicked as he pulls out something stronger. 

What’s new pussycat? Think, all the fun you can have for one or seven dollars.

What’s new pussycat? But after eleven rounds the machine is unplugged. 

What’s new pussycat? _You are forcibly removed from the Salt and Pepper Diner._


End file.
